The present disclosure relates to clamp device for attachment to a so-called Picatinny or floating rail structure (e.g., as per standard MIL-STD-1913) of a type commonly attached to a military firearms for attaching optical scopes, thermal or laser sights, tactical flashlights, vertically extending handgrips, or other weapon-mounted accessories. Referring now to FIG. 1, there appears a conventional elongate Picatinny rail mount structure 10 having a plurality of mounting members 12, each having a generally T-shaped cross-section, angularly spaced about the long axis of the structure 10 and extending radially outward. Each of the mounting members 12 includes a flat mounting surface 14. The opposite transverse edges of the mounting members 12 are beveled to form proximal inclined surfaces 16a and 16b, which are generally outwardly facing, and distal inclined surfaces 18a and 18b, which are angled with respect to the respective surfaces 16a, 16b. A plurality of transversely-extending channels or grooves 20 are formed in each mounting member 12 and spaced along its length.
Conventional Picatinny rail clamp devices as illustrated by the exemplary device shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 commonly employ opposing clamping members 22 and 24 having inclined surfaces 26 and 28 aligned with and facing the distal inclined surfaces 18a and 18b of the mounting rail structure 10 and which are drawn together to bear against the inclined surfaces 18a, 18b via a transverse clamping force, such as a nut 30 rotatably engaging a transversely extending threaded member 32. Such prior art devices relying on a transverse clamping force do not maintain the original orientation when removed and reattached to the mounting rail. Consequently, aiming or targeting devices that are attached with conventional clamps may need to re-boresighted with the barrel of the weapon if removed and reattached to the weapon.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a clamp device for securing an accessory to a firearm via a Picatinny rail interface which would maintain its original orientation when removed and reattached, thereby allowing an optical, sighting or other aiming or targeting device to maintain its boresight when removed and subsequently reattached to the Picatinny Rail. The present device contemplates improved clamp devices which overcome the above-referenced limitations and others.